Fujoshi's Diary
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Misi seorang fujoshi sejati untuk menyatukan SasuNaru!/SasuNaru/Warning's inside!


**Fujoshi's Diary**

**Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : Alice Amani Neverland**

**Rated : T**

**Warnings! : AU, SasuNaru, Yaoi as main topic so, DLDR. Karin's POV, may be OOC, typo(s), EYD messed up, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya.,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku cuma merekam sebagian, sekitar empat menit" Percayakan urusan kesigapan mengabadikan kejadian spontan pada sahabatku, Sakura. "Tapi aku dalam jarak yang cukup dekat kok. Jadi, gambarnya lumayan jelas. Sudah ku kirim ke e-mail mu juga tuh. Kau bisa cek sekarang, Karin"

"Aa. Aku cek ya" Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada laptopku tanpa mematikan telepon yang masih tersambung dengan Sakura. Setelah membuka browser yang ku download dengan biaya dua puluh dolar—kau tahu, browser gratisan akan menyulitkanmu untuk mengakses situs yang agak sesuatu—segera kubuka e-mail yang baru saja Sakura kirimkan.  
Ada lampiran sebuah video dengan format wmv yang sudah bisa dipastikan, resolusinya bagus.  
Dan benar saja. Gambarnya lumayan jernih jika di bandingkan dengan kamera digital milikku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku lebih lama lagi.  
Serius, video ini pasti akan ku masukkan ke blog pribadiku.  
Well, aku harus memberi Sakura penghargaan untuk ini. Dia berhasil merekam kejadian saat Neji kalah taruhan dan harus memakan roti gandum selai kacang yang paling ia benci.  
Dan yang membuatnya menarik adalah, Neji harus memakan benda itu langsung dari tangan Kiba, dengan dua orang lain yang menahan tubuh jangkungnya agar tidak berontak.  
Kau tahu, Neji yang sok cool itu meronta-ronta susah payah dengan wajah yang menyedihkan disini.  
Apalagi, Kiba menyuapinya, dan hebatnya lagi, dia sempat membersihkan selai yang berantakan di sekitar mulut Neji dengan jarinya sendiri.  
Peristiwa ini terjadi di kelasnya. Sementara semua tertawa, Sakura justru mengabadikan momen itu dengan camcorder sakti yang selalu ia bawa setiap saat. Kuulangi, setiap saat. Benar-benar setiap saat bahkan saat dia pergi ke toilet.

Kembali pada urusan NejiKiba atau yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi KibaNeji, aku beranggapan kejadian tadi itu lebih terlihat seksi daripada konyol. Sayang sekali aku tidak sekelas dengan mereka. Tapi tak apa. Selama ada Sakura, aku tidak akan melewatkan sedikitpun kejadian yang mengarah ke anu.  
Termasuk switch mencengangkan yang terjadi pada Neji.  
Perangai Neji yang dingin sempat membuatku mengira bahwa dia itu seme. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kiba si preman senggol bacok itu rupanya lebih seme.  
Mungkin Neji itu tipikal yang tsundere ya.  
Si bodoh itu tidak tahu kalau sepupunya yang bernama Hinata adalah anggota klub fujoshiku juga.

Ah, kalau kau juga fujoshi, pasti kau tahu maksudku.

Fujoshi. Sebuah label mengagumkan yang paling kusuka seumur hidup.  
Kau tahu maksudku. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan di dunia ini selain menyaksikan skinship antara cowok dengan cowok.  
Atau kau bisa menyebutnya yaoi.

Kakak laki-lakiku, Nagato, mengatakan bahwa aku ini sinting dan menakutkan.  
Sementara Ibuku yang tanpa sengaja pernah melihat screen saver komputerku—yang gambarnya adalah dua tokoh anime cowok keren sedang ciuman—menganggap bahwa aku punya 'fetish' yang aneh.  
Well, aku tidak terlalu peduli soal pendapat keluargaku. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku.  
Dan sebagai tambahan, kakakku itu tipikal uke loh. Dia sangat penurut dan manis walaupun agak tsundere.  
Aku lebih setuju Nagato-nii jadian dengan temannya yang bernama Yahiko daripada Konan, cewek yang minggu lalu mulai pacaran dengannya. Cih. Aku berdoa mereka cepat putus dan Yahiko segera menembak kakakku.

Aku semakin mencintai pekerjaanku ketika fakta bahwa aku bersekolah di Konoha gakuen, sekolah yang terkenal sebagai sarang ikemen memanjakan mataku dengan berbagai pemandangan bagus setiap harinya. Di tambah, aku mempunyai cukup banyak teman fujoshi juga disana. Sampai kami tergabung dalam klub rahasia segala. Sempurna.

Ada beberapa pasangan—well, mereka tidak sungguh-sungguh berpasangan melainkan dipasangkan oleh sudut pandang kami para fujoshi—yang cukup populer.  
Kami tidak sembarangan memasangkan ikemen-ikemen disini lho. Kami melakukan analisa untuk menentukan apakah dia tipe seme atau uke. Setelah itu, kami cocokkan dengan cowok lain yang pas dengannya.  
Sebagai contoh, Ketua Osis dengan wakilnya yang terlihat begitu akrab, atau teman sebangku, atau bahkan dua cowok yang saling bermusuhan.

Sudut pandang kami yang sensitif ini mengatakan bahwa dua cowok yang bermusuhan itu manis.

Contoh terdekatnya adalah sepupuku yang idiot, Naruto, dengan saingan abadinya sejak masih TK, Uchiha Sasuke.  
Kakaknya yang bernama Itachi yang menurutku benar-benar seme yang seksi itu adalah teman sekampus Nagato-nii.  
Aku pernah meminta Nagato-nii mengenalkan Itachi padaku tapi kakakku yang sok dewasa itu menolak. Katanya belum waktunya bagiku untuk pacaran.  
Hei dia salah sangka!  
Aku tidak berniat pacaran dengan Itachi.  
Aku fujoshi terhormat dan aku cuma ingin dekat dengan tujuan mulia agar aku bisa meneliti uke seperti apa yang dia suka.

Bukan berarti aku tidak suka laki-laki ya. Tentu aku ini normal. Aku ingin punya pacar juga. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku ingin menikmati karirku sebagai fujoshi.  
Dunia tidak berakhir hari ini, kawan. Aku suka pepatah 'kalau jodoh tak akan kemana-mana'. Itu membuatku tenang.

Oke, kembali pada urusan SasuNaru. Pasangan yang ada pada urutan teratas kami. Karena apa?

Satu. Dua-duanya masih jomblo. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang punya pacar. Aku paham dengan fakta bahwa kebodohan Naruto membuatnya tidak laku. Tapi Sasuke? Dia nyaris sesempurna Itachi. Sakura saja pernah menembaknya. Tapi Sasuke menolak dengan alasan bahwa dia sedang menyukai seseorang. Sakura sama sekali tidak patah hati. Dia justru menceritakan padaku dengan riang gembira bahwa bisa jadi orang yang Sasuke suka adalah Naruto Namikaze.

Dua. Naruto tidak pernah mempedulikan hal lain selain 'mengalahkan Sasuke'. Baik dalam hal pelajaran, olahraga, sampai porsi sayuran yang ia makan saat jam makan siang.  
Sementara Sasuke, dia tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan hal disekitarnya kecuali Naruto. Seolah tak ada kesenangan yang lebih membuatnya puas selain melihat Naruto kesal karena lagi-lagi Sasuke mengalahkannya.

Dan yang ketiga. Sudah banyak hint yang terjadi.  
Misalnya saat jam olahraga waktu itu, saat tahun pertama dimana aku masih satu kelas dengan mereka. Sasuke melindungi Naruto dari bola basket yang dimainkan Lee, yang malah ujung-ujungnya menghantam kepala Sasuke sendiri. Tidakkah itu manis?  
Secara spontan aku menjerit 'KYAAAAAAAA!' dengan hati berbunga-bunga disana.  
Atau kejadian lainnya, saat Sasuke mengusir Shikamaru yang duduk satu meja dengan Naruto di lab fisika. Dan kejadian-kejadian lain yang mengindikasikan ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Bahkan untuk saat ini, dimana mereka sudah terpisahkan di kelas yang berbeda.

Aku, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten mempunyai misi mulia untuk mencari tahu perasaan mereka yang sesungguhnya, dan 'menjodohkan' mereka.

Sikap Sasuke sepertinya cukup memudahkan kami.

Tahap awal, Sakura dan Ino kutugaskan untuk menginterogasi Sasuke saat jam pulang sekolah.  
Berdasarkan laporan mereka, aku mendapatkan kesimpulan yang memperkuat fakta bahwa Sasuke menyukai Naruto.  
Ino menanyakan seperti apa gadis yang Sasuke suka. Dan Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan..

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu"

Sementara Sakura bertanya soal apakah dia tahu hal apa saja yang Naruto suka dan tidak suka serta kapan hari ulang tahunnya.  
Benar saja, Sasuke menjawab semuanya dengan lancar.  
Dia mulai curiga akan apa tujuan Sakura bertanya-tanya soal Naruto.  
Well, tentu aku sudah menyiapkan alasan jitu untuk ini. Sakura akan berakting bahwa dia sedang menyukai Naruto.  
Kau tahu apa reaksi Sasuke?  
Sakura bilang, yang Sasuke katakan saat itu adalah..

"K au tidak boleh pacaran dengan si bodoh itu"

Kami berteriak 'KYAAAAA!' bersama-sama saat Sakura menceritakan ini. Sesuai perkiraan kami. Sasuke mungkin cemburu, yang artinya, dia MUNGKIN menyukai Naruto.

Setelah itu, aku memposting cerita ini ke blog pribadiku.  
Bukan main sambutan yang kudapatkan. Dalam tiga hari, sudah 459 komentar yang masuk. Kebanyakan diantara mereka histeris dan berkata bahwa aku sangat beruntung, bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan fs sebanyak itu.  
Well, itu tugasku. Tugas fujoshi.  
Setelah bertahun-tahun menyandang gelar ini, tanpa kacamata sialanku pun mataku akan sangat tajam dalam mengenali ciri-ciri cowok yang 'agak' sesuatu.  
Satu pasangan yang masih bersatu sampai hari ini berkat bantuan klub fujoshiku adalah, dua orang sensei kami.  
Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei.

Bagaimana kami tahu mereka menyukai sesama jenis?  
Kukatakan sekali lagi, disitulah keahlian kami.  
Mereka bahkan tidak tahu bahwa satu sama lain memiliki ketertarikan pada laki-laki. Tanpa kami, mereka cuma akan menjadi rekan kerja canggung selamanya.

Mereka berterima kasih dengan mengijinkan kami memotret satu momen ciuman mereka. Aku bersumpah palsu demi anjingku, bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat foto itu.  
Karena nyatanya, aku tidak punya anjing.  
Jadi aku tetap mempostingnya ke blog pribadiku.

Dan sekarang, misi kami selanjutnya adalah Sasuke dan Naruto.  
Lebih dari sekedar foto, aku menjanjikan sebuah video untuk pengikut blog pribadiku.

Kenapa aku bisa begitu yakin? Tentu aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan video itu.  
Aku mengenali mereka, dan aku mengenali kemampuan setiap anggota klubku.

Dua minggu adalah waktu yang kujanjikan.

Hari ke enam, adalah giliranku bersama Hinata dan Tenten untuk mewawancarai Naruto.  
Tentu kami akan membuatnya seperti obrolan yang alami. Tolong di ingat, kami sangat berhati-hati dalam hal ini.

Sepulang sekolah, kami mengajak Naruto ikut bersama kami ke kedai Sushi dengan alasan, hari ini aku berulang tahun dan aku sudah berjanji pada Kushina bahwa aku akan menraktir Naruto sushi paling populer di kota ini.  
Aku menyesal karena ternyata Naruto makannya banyak sekali.

Well, straight to the point.

Meskipun aku harus keluar uang banyak, itu setimpal karena ternyata Naruto sangat polos dan blak-blakan.  
Contohnya, saat aku mulai bertanya..

"Naruto. Menurutmu Sasuke itu orangnya seperti apa sih?"

"Sasuke? Si teme itu ttebayo?" Sahut Naruto dengan mulut yang lumayan penuh. "Dia menarik sih. Walaupun menyebalkan"

Tenten, sesuai rencana, merekam semua ucapan Naruto dari ponselnya yang ia pegang, berakting seperti dia sedang sms-an atau apa.

"Dia.. Paling suka makan apa saja?"

"Tomat!" Naruto menunjukku dengan sumpitnya. "Walaupun kau memberinya serbuk kayu, asalkan kau menambahkan tomat disana, pasti dia makan ttebayo!"

"Oh, begitu ya" Jujur saja aku mulai suka percakapan ini. "Kalau Sasuke itu perempuan dan dia suka padamu, kau mau jadi pacarnya?"

"Eh?" Naruto berhenti selama beberapa detik. "Hih! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia dalam wujud perempuan ttebayo!"

"Yaa kan siapa tahu" Aku melirik seribu arti. "Terus, kalau dia tetap laki-laki dan dia suka padamu, kau mau tidak jadi pacarnya?"

"Kalau itu sih.." Jackpot. Aku mulai melompat-lompat dalam hati saat mendapati Naruto tampak berpikir keras disana.

Dan aku yakin baik Tenten atau Hinata juga merasakan hal yang sama. Saat ini kami tengah menjerit 'KYAAAAA!" bersama-sama dalam hati.

Detik berikutnya, Naruto terlihat seperti menyadari sesuatu. Dia mengerjapkan dirinya sendiri dan berkata.

"Aku bukan homo!" Sambil menggebrak meja.

"Tidak usah sewot begitu dong a—"

"HOMO JA NAI!" Kali ini dia berteriak sampai semua pengunjung kedai menoleh ke arah kami.

Intinya, wawancara ini sukses besar seperti yang kurencanakan.  
Naruto tertarik dan suka pada Sasuke. Hanya saja, dia masih menyangkal dirinya sendiri. Itu kesimpulanku.

Dan selama ini, kesimpulanku tidak pernah salah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Hari ke delapan, adalah hari dimana aku harus menandai kalenderku dengan spidol merah.  
Karena Sakura, entah dengan cara apa, berhasil membuat Sasuke mengaku bahwa dia menyayangi Naruto. Katanya sih, 'sayang' bukan 'suka'. Karena mereka berteman sejak kecil dan Sasuke sudah menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri atau apa.

Oh, ayolah. Kami bukan fujoshi bodoh, Sasuke.

Aku memposting perkembangan yang terjadi setiap harinya di blogku. Memastikan mereka bahwa aku benar-benar bekerja secara profesional.  
Sambutannya cukup baik, walaupun masih ada yang meragukan apakah kami benar-benar bisa menyatukan mereka dalam waktu dua minggu.

Meremehkan seorang Karin adalah pilihan yang salah, teman.

Hari ke sebelas,  
Seluruh kelas senior Konoha gakuen mengadakan school trip ke Kyoto. Kami akan berkemah selama tiga hari disana.

Tahap pertamaku dalam perjalanan kali ini adalah, mendekati ketua osis, Shikamaru, dan membujuknya untuk mengatur agar Sasuke dan Naruto di tempatkan dalam satu tenda.  
Alasanku adalah, banyak yang mengeluh dan tidak suka jika harus ditempatkan satu tenda dengan Sasuke atau Naruto. Karena itu, aku mengusulkan agar kedua pengacau itu di tempatkan di tenda yang sama.  
Setelah menambahkan soal Naruto yang suka mengigau dengan memeluk siapa saja yang ada dalam jangkauannya saat tidur, Shikamaru pun setuju.

Aku sempat menyaksikan pemandangan Naruto berteriak marah pada Shikamaru yang cuma menggosok-gosok telinganya sambil menguap. Sementara Sasuke tidak terlihat keberatan sama sekali. Dia diam saja tuh.

Tahap kedua, kujalankan saat malam pertama perkemahan kami. Aku, Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten berencana mengunjungi tenda cinta Sasuke dan Naruto.  
Oh iya, hari ini Hinata tidak ikut karena Neji yang sok menjadi kakak yang baik itu melarangnya.  
Oke, kembali ke topik.

Saat kami masuk, Sasuke tampak sedang membaca buku dan Naruto meringkuk memunggunginya. Seperti suami istri yang sedang marahan saja.

Aku memaksa Naruto bangun dan duduk sesuai perintahku. Dia sempat bertanya kenapa kami tiba-tiba datang, tapi tidak kugubris. Aku sibuk meletakkan meja lipat di tengah ruang sempit ini, dan mengatur semuanya untuk duduk dengan formasi melingkar.

Setelah mengeluarkan sebuah botol jus apel yang kosong, aku bersuara dengan mantap..

"Kita main truth or dare"

Sasuke tidak menunjukkan banyak ekspresi, yang kuartikan sebagai setuju. Dan Naruto ribut soal betapa kekanak-kanakannya aku ini, yang juga kuartikan sebagai setuju.

Permainan ini adalah misi yang sudah kami rancang matang-matang. Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, kami memasang dua buah magnet kulkas dibawah meja lipat kami yang terbuat dari logam tipis. Dua magnet itu terletak tepat pada posisi Sasuke dan Naruto.  
Sehingga, botol kosong yang tutupnya juga terbuat dari logam ini akan selalu menunjuk ke arah mereka.

Sakura siap dengan camcorder saktinya.

"Kita mulai" Aku memutar botol yang sudah kuletakkan di tengah meja itu.  
Sesuai perkiraanku, botol itu kini menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Truth or dare?" Tanyaku. Naruto adalah orang yang polos. Sehingga aku yakin, permainan ini akan berhasil.  
Dia tampak menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar sebelum menjawab,

"Truth"

"Baiklah" Aku menepuk tanganku satu kali. "Kau harus jawab dengan jujur ya. Selain keluarga, apakah bagimu ada orang yang lebih penting dari Sasuke?"

"P-Penting?!" Naruto panik. Dia itu lucu loh kalau sedang panik. Wajahnya akan memerah seperti tomat yang terlalu matang. "Ya.. Bagaimana ya? Kurasa.. Tidak ada"

Ah, aku berhasil. Sasuke sedikit melirik saat mendengar jawaban Naruto.  
Bagus. Sangat bagus.  
Putaran berikutnya, berhenti pada Sasuke.  
Kali ini aku membiarkan Ino yang bertanya.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Yoshhh" Ino melompat kecil. "Jawab ya. Apakah kau pernah berpikir Naruto itu manis?"

Terjadi jeda selama beberapa detik, sampai Sasuke menjawab..

"Ya"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kami berteriak 'KYAAAAAAA!' dalam hati. Bersamaan.  
Apalagi ketika wajah Naruto semakin merah dan berkeringat. Aku mulai optimis akan hasil misi kali ini.  
Jika perhitunganku tidak salah, malam ini juga, aku akan memposting video yang kujanjikan di blog.  
Oke, kembali ke botol yang berputar-putar dan berhenti ke arah Naruto. Lagi.

"Truth or dare?"

"Tru.. Tunggu ttebayo" Naruto menyela ucapannya sendiri. "Kenapa sejak tadi yang dapat giliran cuma aku dan Sasuke?"

"Mana kutahu. Kau juga lihat botolnya berputar kan" Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Truth or dare?"

"Huh" Naruto menatap kami satu per satu. Kurasa dia mulai curiga bahwa kami berniat sesuatu. Aku lebih suka Sasuke yang cuek-cuek saja dari tadi. "Truth"

"Oke. Aku ingin menanyakan ulang pertanyaanku yang belum kau jawab saat kita di kedai sushi. Jika Sasuke suka padamu, apa kau mau jadi pacarnya?"

"Kau gila? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku tidak mau jawab ttebayo!"

"Kalau kau tidak jawab, kau harus di hukum dengan memakai tutu balet punya Ino sampai kemah selesai"

"WHAT THE—GILA! AKU TIDAK MAU PAKAI TUTU!"

"Jadi? Jawabannya?" Aku mulai menekan setiap artikulasi ucapanku dengan tegas. "Ya atau tidak"

"Ta-Tapi kalian jangan salah paham ttebayo!"

"Ya atau tidak?" Ulangku. Sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan karena Naruto tampak menderita sekali, tersudut oleh tatapan menuntut jawaban dari kami. Termasuk tatapan Sasuke.  
Oh, ini sudah jelas. Sejelas kristal yang sudah di cuci dengan wax pembersih porselen milik ibuku.

Aku mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke.

Naruto menelan ludah sebelum menjawab dengan suara yang lirih. Lirih sekali. Dan cepat.

"Ya"

VOILA.

Putaran selanjutnya, botol mengarah ke Sasuke lagi yang masih menatap lurus ke arah Naruto.

"Truth or dare?" Firasatku semakin membaik setiap detiknya. Atmosfir ketertarikan mereka tercium jelas disini. Di tenda sempit ini. Dan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari Naruto, Sasuke memberiku jawaban.

"Dare"

Kamisama.

"Yak. Kau pilih dare. Jadi kau harus lakukan ini.." Sekarang aku yang menelan ludah. "Aku tantang kau untuk mencium Naruto di bibir. French kiss. Dan biarkan kami merekamnya"

Pandangan Sasuke kini beralih padaku. Ayolah. Aku ini sedang membantumu, Sasuke.  
Dan detik berikutnya, Sasuke mulai beranjak dari duduknya.  
Aku sempat mengira dia marah dan berniat pergi meninggalkan tenda. Tapi aku salah. Dia beranjak dari posisinya—

"Siapkan kameramu"

—hanya untuk mendekati Naruto dan memojokkannya.

Dengan sedikit isyarat dariku, Sakura mulai merekam. Sementara Ino sudah pingsan.  
Kami berteriak..

"KYAAAAAAA!" Secara live. Ketika Sasuke mulai mempersempit jaraknya dengan Naruto yang berontak dan tanpa henti-hentinya mengancam Sasuke untuk mundur. Sasuke sepertinya tak peduli soal ancaman itu dan..

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Berhasil. Sasuke benar-benar mencium Naruto yang posisinya telah terkunci tak bergerak, karena Sasuke menindihnya. Posisi yang sangat indah, ngomong-ngomong.  
Dan kupu-kupu mulai beterbangan di sekitar perutku saat Sasuke benar-benar melumat habis mulut Naruto dengan lidahnya yang turut andil dalam ciuman itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! HOLYSHEET! LANJUTKAN! KYAAAAAA!"

Sasuke sangat murah hati karena dia memberi adegan bonus untuk kami. Dia menarik kaos yang Naruto pakai sampai perut rata itu terekspos dan disentuh oleh tangan pucatnya.

"TEMEEEEE!" Jerit Naruto saat Sasuke menyudahi ciuman seksinya. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu HAH?"

"Itu bagian dari permainan"

Mereka mungkin tidak sadar kalau posisi mereka masih saling menindih dan kamera di tangan Sakura masih merekam.

"Dan lagian, kau itu pacarku" Tambah Sasuke.

MOTHER OF GOD. Rasanya aku ingin guling-guling di suatu tempat saat ini juga.

"Pacar? Idiot! Sejak kapan aku pacaran denganmu!?"

"Sejak kau menjawab pertanyaan Karin" Dengan gantengnya, Sasuke mendekatkan diri lagi pada makhluk tak berdaya di bawahnya. "Secara teknis kita sudah jadian sekarang"

"Itu kan cuma permainan ttebayo!"

"Tapi kau jawab dengan jujur kan?"

"HUH. AKU ITU—" Naruto speechless. "LAGIPULA KAN PERTANYAANNYA, 'JIKA SASUKE MENYUKAIKU' JADI-"

"Ya sudah akan kukatakan. Aku menyukaimu"

Sempurna. Naruto berhenti berontak saat Sasuke mengatakannya.  
Kau tahu itu artinya apa?

Misiku berhasil.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kemudian kami memberi mereka privasi dengan meninggalkan tenda itu.  
Toh, misi untuk menyatukan mereka sudah selesai dengan sempurna, dan aku berhasil mendapatkan video yang ternyata melebihi ekspetasiku.  
Adegan french kiss plus pengakuan cinta secara langsung.  
Itu sangat romantis dan seksi.  
Aku tidak perlu repot-repot bersumpah demi anjingku—yang memang tidak ada—untuk tidak menunjukkan video itu pada siapapun karena Sasuke tidak sempat mengancamku untuk itu.

Well, sebelas hari.  
Karena secara teknis, ini belum memasuki hari ke dua belas walaupun ini sudah jam sepuluh malam.  
Setelah kembali ke tendaku sendiri, aku memposting video itu ke blog pribadiku. Menepati janjiku tiga hari lebih awal.  
Entah apa yang sekarang tengah di lakukan sejoli baru itu saat ini. Yang jelas, itu kebebasan mereka karena mereka tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun lagi untuk satu sama lain sekarang.

Ada perasaan menyenangkan yang sulit dimengerti.  
Aku bahagia tanpa harus melibatkan diriku sendiri. Aku suka pekerjaanku. Sangat suka.  
Baru enam menit berselang sejak aku memposting video itu, lima belas komentar heboh sudah masuk.  
Semuanya positif dan kalau boleh kutambahkan, histeris.

Well, yang paling aku suka dari statusku sebagai fujoshi adalah, aku tetap bisa menghabiskan masa mudaku dengan bahagia tanpa harus terlibat kisah cinta norak ala opera sabun, atau menangisi cowok yang sudah putus denganku.

Sahabat-sahabatku adalah yang paling sempurna didunia ini. Disaat cewek-cewek normal lain mempunyai masalah dengan sahabat yang merebut pacarnya, aku tertawa bersama sahabat-sahabatku yang setia kawan, tidak mendramatisir hal-hal kecil dan yang paling hebat, mereka semua fujoshi.

Bisa dibilang, masa SMAku ini lebih dari sekedar menyenangkan.

Misi kami selanjutnya mungkin kami akan benar-benar menyatukan Nagato-nii dengan Yahiko.  
Maaf ya, Konan. Tapi aku tidak tahan dengan perhatian-perhatian Yahiko untuk kakakku.

Atau fakta lain saat aku berkunjung ke rumah Naruto dan bertemu kakaknya yang baru kembali dari co-assnya di rumah sakit Iwa bulan lalu, Deidara. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku memikirkan Itachi yang keren itu mungkin pas untuk menjadi seme seorang Deidara yang jujur saja, bahkan lebih 'cantik' dibandingkan aku.

"Kau melihatku terus. Apa ada yang aneh un?"

Aku hanya menggeleng kecil menanggapi ucapan Deidara yang logatnya sangat imut.

Pasangan baru? Misi baru? Datanglah padaku.

Karena aku, Uzumaki Karin, adalah seorang fujoshi. Dan aku bangga mengakuinya.

.

.

.

.

**= OWARI =**

.

**A/N** : Entah kenapa rasanya menyenangkan banget pas nulis fic ini XD alurnya mungkin terbilang cepat. Hehe. Tapi jangan lupa untuk review ya. Salam fujoshi! XD


End file.
